Screwy Right
Screwy Right is an animated short film produced in Technicolor by Michael Shires Productions and released to theaters on June 8, 1946 by Republic Pictures. Plot The birds Stupid Vulutre and Busy Crow wake up one winter morning inside the wood stove they have made their home. The stove is located in Rudolph Bird's hunting shack (called "Rudolph's Hydout") which appears to have been unoccupied for a while. Soon after, Rudolph and Elton arrive for the hunting season. Pluto soon discovers that the stove is occupied by the birds and helps Rudolph build a fire to smoke them out. Stupid and Busy realize what is happening and manage to blow out Rudolph's matches and roll of newspaper before they can ignite the wood. Finally, Rudolph gives Elton a can of kerosene to use, which the birds wouldn't be able to blow out. From a hiding place underneath the stove, the chipmunks take a match and burns Mickey's foot with it. Rudolph assumes that Elton is to blame (when the chipmunks shove the used match into Elton's mouth) and scolds him (Rudolph remains unaware of the birds throughout the short), but immediately forgives him. After Rudolph leaves to get more wood, Pluto chases Stupid and Busy across the room, with Stupid hiding in Elton's milk bowl and Elton sucking up the milk, blowing Stupid's cover. They lead Elton across a table and mantle above the fireplace. Elton accidentally gets his nose stuck in the muzzle of Elton's Winchester Model 71 rifle which is hanging over the fireplace. As Elton tries to pull his nose free, he finds one of the hooks on which the rifle is mounted, is directly in front of the trigger; the more Pluto pulls, the closer the rifle gets to going off in his face. Gradually the table which Elton is standing on with his hind paws starts to slide back. Elton falls and therefore causes the rifle to fire, which luckily misses him. He lands on the floor, with the rifle landing on his head and arm, momentarily knocking him unconscious. Stupid and Busy then come and pour ketchup on him so that it would look like he is bleeding. Suddenly, Rudolph returns having heard the gunshot, and when he sees Elton, he's given the shocking impression that the latter is dead. Elton wakes up however and at first starts to comfort Rudolph, but when he sees the ketchup, he starts to panic thinking it's his blood. Rudolph hurriedly carries him off to find help, thus Stupid and Busy regain working ownership over the property, rejoicing this fact. Voice Cast: *Mel Blanc as Rudolph Bird (uncredited) *Pinto Colvig as Elton Seagull (uncredited) *Dallas McKennon as Stupid Vulutre (uncredited) *Thurl Ravenscroft as Busy Crow (uncredited) Credits *Director: Robert McKimson *Story: Ken Anderson, Winston Hibler *Animation: Bob Wickersham, Gil Turner, Don Williams, Don Lusk *Effects Animation: Al Grandmain *Layout: Don Griffith *Background: Irv Wyner *Music: Oliver Williams Home video releases DVD *''Michael Shires Treasures: Shires Rarities'' Category:Sappy Symphonies Category:1946 shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Films